Reincarnation
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: "Oh Plagg," Tikki sighed. "They're going to find out about what happened in Ancient Egypt and the years after soon." Meanwhile, at the Agreste manor, the black Kwami was looking at the night sky from his own chosen's window. He had just woken from the same memory dream. Mostly takes place during Ancient Egypt and is a sort of sequal to Testing Love. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It was midnight and the stars and moon shone over the sands of Egypt. There, standing next to a small and beautiful oasis, stood a woman wrapped in white silk cloth. Her long red and black hair swayed lightly over her pale face. The wind was chilled compared to it's normally blistering heat. Suddenly, a shadow shifted behind the woman before strong, bare arms and black claws wrapped around her slender waist. She felt him nuzzle the crook of her neck before he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her giggle when his messy pitch black hair tickle her neck._

 _"Plagg!" She scolded playfully. "I called you here for a serious matter."_

 _"Is it that we haven't spent that much time together in a while?" Plagg asked, his glowing green eyes flicking up to stare at her. "You know, Tikki, this is a pawfully intimate scene you've set up here." In that moment, Tikki pushed Plagg away from her but didn't break the hug._

 _"It was until you ruined it with your ridiculous puns again," Tikki said with a playful glare, making Plagg laugh. "Now to business." Plagg groaned at her words. "Plagg! This is serious! Nooroo has been kidnapped along with his miraculous!"_

 _"Again?" He groaned. "Out of all of us Kwamis, Nooroo is the worst at hiding. And I'M the one with bad luck!"_

 _"We need to start looking for chosen ones again and save Nooroo." Plagg made an exaggerated sigh but agreed. Tikki smiled before turning in Plagg's arms, placing her own around his neck and kissing his cheek. In that simple action, Plagg could sense something was wrong with his mate._

 _"Tiks, what aren't you telling me?" Plagg asked with concern as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Please don't tell me there is a cheese eating monster involved." This got a giggle from the ladybug Kwami, making the cat Kwami relax._

 _"Yeah. There is and his name is Plagg," Tikki joked. Plagg gave out a dramatic 'No!' Making Tikki laugh again._

 _"But in all seriousness, what's wrong?" Tikki sighed and leaned her head on his bare chest._

 _"It's going to be different this time. I can feel it," Tikki said into his chest. "What if this is our last battle? What if something bad happens and we lose our powers? What if-" Tikki was interrupted by Plagg moving her face up and kissing her. She relaxed and returned the kiss before he pulled away._

 _"If we lose our powers then so be it. So long as I can stay by your side," Plagg whispered. "If you tell anyone how sappy I'm sounding right now-" It was Plagg's turn to be cut off by a kiss from his mate._

 _"You'll deny ever saying it, I know," Tikki said with amusement. "We need to head to the city soon in search of chosen ones." Plagg groaned before picking her up and sitting on the ground, wrinkling his black baggy pants in the process and letting Tikki sit in his lap._

 _"In the morning," Plagg said as he flopped on his side, earning a startled squeak from Tikki. "For now, let's sleep."_

Tikki woke with a start. Marinette laid beside her, hugging onto her cat body pillow. The little red Kwami carefully flew away from her sleeping chosen and towards the window to look at the night Paris sky.

"Oh Plagg," Tikki sighed. "They're going to find out about what happened in Ancient Egypt and the years after soon." Meanwhile, at the Agreste manor, the black Kwami was looking at the night sky from his own chosen's window. He had just woken from the same memory dream that his mate had just gone through moments ago. He may not be able to hear her, but she was his other half and he could sense what she was thinking.

"I know, Tiks," Plagg responded. "We are going to have some explaining to do when they find out."

"Do you think this will be it? Do you think they'll finally beat him?" Tikki asked.

"Maybe. If they do, they may never return," Plagg informed. Both of the small Kwamis gently placed their heads on the windows, silently begging to be reunited once again. They both heard the alarm clocks of both of their chosens and quickly turned to the sleeping heroes to wake them for school.


	2. Tree

**Chapter 1- Tree**

Marinette was rushing to school. Again. Tikki had tried to wake her up on time but the little Kwami had troubles. The bluenette wanted to ask the ladybug creature why she seemed so down that morning but didn't have the chance since she was running late. Marinette sat in her seat right as the bell rang and she let out a sigh of relief. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so she was able to visit with her friends and boyfriend. It had only been several months since Marinette had tested her partner's love using her civilian self only to find that they both fell for each other twice. Now Marinette sat next to Adrien in the front row while Nino and Alya sat in the second. What Marinette didn't know about Adrien was that his Kwami was feeling down that morning too. Speaking of Kwamis, Alya's and Nino's Kwamis, Vexin and Wayzz, had joined Tikki and Plagg in Adrien's bag to talk about what is to happen soon. After a few minutes the teacher came in and everyone quieted down to hear the lesson. Everything was calm throughout most of the day. The four friends decided to have lunch at a nearby cafe when Nino pulled out a laptop to show the rest something that he found recently.

"You'll never believe what I found, dudes!" Nino cheers as he types his password on his computer. "I was able to trace all of our family lines back CENTURIES! What's weird is the fact that our entire class has showed up with us several times! Like, every time something major happens, dudes!" Nino turned his computer to show the rest of the group. "The oldest I was able to find was the medieval era. Check it out!" The four friends read what was on the screen.

"Wait, so I was a knight that was personally assigned to a princess?" Adrien asked.

"That makes sense," Marinette said. "I do remember you calling yourself my knight in shining leather." Alya suddenly gasped.

"Marinette! Check this out!" The journalist said, pointing to a section Marinette and Adrien hadn't gotten to yet. The two read the paragraph before going into shock at one particular sentence.

'Sir Adrien was head of the knights and had personally been assigned to Princess Marinette's protection when a dark wizard had threatened her life.'

"No way," Marinette breathed.

"No wonder Adrien keeps calling you princess," Alya teased.

"Check it, guys!" Nino says as he scrolls down. "There is a list of some of the other knights and servants that served Adrien and Marinette." The three saw that all of the guys in the class were under Adrien's service, Nino being second in command, and most of the girls were Marinette's personal servants, Alya being her lady in waiting. Marinette noticed four names missing and was about to ask when Nino beat her. "Notice Chloe, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and Lila missing? Well, I thought they just didn't pass by us in that lifetime-"

"Wait a minute," Alya interrupted her boyfriend. "You don't actually believe that was really us back then, do you?" Nino turned the computer around and began typing again before turning it back to the others. There was a painted portrait of Marinette in an elegant gown standing next to Alya with Adrien and Nino standing on either side of the girls. They looked exactly the same with the exception of clothing. "That's scary."

"Anyways, Nathaniel was actually the one who painted this," Nino informed. "In that life he was a famous painter. He was even forced to paint this." Nino pressed a button and Chloe, in a yellow and black princess gown, stood in front of Sabrina, who wore a simple blue and purple dress, with Lila dressed in armor standing next to the two. "Apparently Chloe's and Marinette's kingdoms were almost always fighting all because Sir Adrien left Chloe's kingdom for Marinette's. Wicked, right?"

"This is unreal," Adrien answered.

"Dudes! That's not all. This all happened over and over again. The classical age, Machine age, both of the world wars, roaring twenties, atomic age, Cold War, the eighties. Almost every single major time periods involved our entire class in some way or another. I think reincarnation exists!" Nino began pulling up pictures from each time period, each one having the four in some way or another. Before more could be said, terrified screams could be heard in the distance. The four friends gathered their things and ran towards the screams that indicated an Akuma attack. They all found a place to transform together.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

"Wayzz! Shell on!"

"Vexin! Tail out!"

The current Akuma was a very religious person who believed in reincarnation and karma. They were usually a really well behaved person until a certain female blonde mad him mad (*cough* Chloe*cough*). Now he was zapping people in order to show them by force what their previous lives were like. Starting from the very first time their souls entered the world. However, this Akuma also happened to be a Ladyblog fan and had analyzed every battle and all of their moves. This made it very difficult to fight the Akuma. Nino was the first to get hit by the akuma's powers and laid on the ground unconscious.

"Tartaruga!" Volpina cried as she tried to race towards her boyfriend only to get hit next by the Akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to fight one until they too got hit. What they didn't know at the time was that if the one going through their past lives were to be touched by an outside living source, then they would wake up. If not, they would be forced to relive all their past lives. This made Hawkmoth frustrated because it meant that the Akumatized victim refused to listen to the villain until he got his revenge.

None of the four heroes were immediately transported to their own pasts. Instead they were transported to their Kwamis' passed. At the beginning of time when there was one being watching over the earth and it's strange creatures. As the tiny organisms became bigger, the single being split in two to help protect the world. One was a female with long red and black hair and pale skin. The other was a male with messy black hair that made him look like he had cat ears on top of his head. His skin was tan while his hands harbored black claws. The two would always stay close and would bond with the creatures of the earth to protect other the creatures from themselves. When the homosapians began to appear, the two beings chose them instead of other creatures. As the population grew, the two beings realized that they would need more help than just the two of them. From the male came a man with green hair and tan skin and another man with bright blue hair and equally tan skin. From the female came two more pale females, one with orange and white hair and one with sunny yellow hair. The two original beings placed their powers together and created one last being. This one was pale with light purple hair and no gender. In order to keep them all apart, the two original beings gave each other and their new friends names. The green haired man became known as Wayzz while the blue haired one became known as Dazzle. The orange haired female was named Vixen while the blonde was named Buzz. The female original was named Tikki and her male partner was name Plagg. The one who wore purple hair was given the name Nooroo. The seven of them became helpful spirits in the human world until the humans had figured out what they could do and began looking for them intentionally. That was when the Kwamis began to hide, only to come out when they believe they found a good human to bond with. All of them were able to hide well with the exception of Nooroo. Every time Nooroo was forced to do evil, Tikki and Plagg would call for the other Kwamis to find a chosen and help save their friend. This would repeat until one occasion in Egypt. Egypt was when everything changed.

 **So... I might have cheated and posted the first two chapters up when I said I would only post the prologue. Oh well. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this! I like to know whether I am doing well with a story or not so that I can improve it if needs be. Have a Miraculous day!**


	3. Choosing

Chapter 2- Choosing

Tikki was standing on one of the many statues in the city of Giza, scouting out the many humans that passed the streets below. Plagg jumped up next to his partner and surveyed the humans as well. He wrapped his arms around Tikki as he sensed her continued worry.

"Did you summon the others?" Tikki asked as she leaned into him.

"I did. Wayzz already has a chosen that he's been with for a while now and the rest are farther away so it will take them a while to actually get here." They continued to stare in silence until they saw a group of four teens hiding from some guards and hanging out together. "They seem interesting," Plagg stated, pointing at the group. Tikki took notice and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would choose the troublemakers," she scoffed but took a better look at them nonetheless. She noticed the bluenette and blond in the group wore much more detailed clothes, indicating she is the daughter of the pharaoh's friends that has come to visit while their home was at war and he is the pharaoh's son, while the other two wore nice clothes that weren't as detailed, indicating them as personal servants of the two. The two Kwamis carefully got closer to the group listen in on their conversation.

"Alya, hush!" The bluenette whisper yelled while the ombre haired girl stifled her giggles. "He's going to hear you."

"Too late," the blond said as he looked around the corner at the guard. "Run for it! We can't go back to the horrible lessons!"

"Adrien!" The bluenette squeals as the blond picks her up bridal style and continues running anyways. "I can run on my own!" She playfully scolds.

"What would the fun in that be, Marinette?" Adrien asked the girl in his arms. She rolled her eyes as a blush began to spread across her cheeks. The two were childhood friends and were happily betrothed to each other. They would rather be betrothed to each other than to complete strangers.

"Nino! Put me down!" Alya complains as the darker boy threw the girl over his shoulder.

"Sorry Alya but the guard is gaining on us and you're too slow," Nino answered as he caught up with his best friend. Alya and Nino liked each other but Nino was still convincing Alya's parents to let him be with her. They two boys made sudden lefts and rights in order to throw off the guard. They eventually made it to the royal kitchen and hid behind some shelves before the guard followed them in. Alix, one of the servant girls who grew up with the four friends, saw this and managed to keep a straight face.

"Servant!" The guard called to Alix. "Where has the prince and princess gone?" Alix's eyes flicked to the shelves but the guard didn't noticed.

"I saw them run to that corridor over there, sir," Alix said with confidences. Without another word, the guard ran in search of the two royal children who were supposed to be at their private lessons. "A 'thank you' would've been nice," Alix grumbled as she stared after the guard. Just then, another servant came in.

"Alix, where's the dates? The pharaoh wants his snack," Kim complained.

"Sorry but I was busy," Alix said, rolling her eyes and gesturing towards the shelves where the four friends were peaking out of.

"Thanks so much Alix," Marinette said as she walked over and hugged the servant girl.

"Yeah yeah! I would get bored too if I had to sit around and learn stuff I don't really care for," Alix said, playfully shoving the princess off her. "Now get going before that guard comes back.

"And make it quick because I think he's heading back this way," Kim said, looking through the doorway. Adrien nodded and the four friends ran out the way they came in order to escape. Kim walked over to Alix and kissed her cheek.

"You lier," Alix teased.

"I'm sorry but I wanted a kiss from my future wife." Alix scoffed and rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. He leaned in to try to kiss her but she held a plate of dates in front of his face.

"Maybe after we finish our jobs," Alix said, smirking at his pout. He took the plate and headed towards the door. "I love you," Alix mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear her. He did but didn't acknowledge it because he knew her well enough.

Meanwhile, Tikki and Plagg followed the friends around the rest of the day. Watching as they noticed how Marinette and Adrien always seemed to drift closer to each other without meaning to. Plagg and Tikki decided to choose the two royal teens as their next chosens. They waiting until night, when the two were heading towards their separate rooms for bed. Marinette saw an old woman walking across the hall but the guard that was running in the hall did not see the old woman. Marinette rushed forward and pulled the old woman out of the way before the guard could plow her over.

"Are you alright, miss?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I'm alright, young one. Thank you," the old woman said. She pulled out a small hexagonal box and held it towards Marinette. "Take this sweet princess." Marinette did as the woman asked and opened the box to see two small ladybug earrings in side.

"These are beautiful-?" Marinette watched as the old woman in front of her was engulfed in bright pink light and changed into a young woman with red and black hair. "Huh?" Marinette asked with confusion.

"Hello Princess Marinette. My name is Tikki and I am a Kwami. These earrings will allow you to summon me when needed," Tikki explained. "Danger is coming Marinette and I have chosen you to be one of the ones to stop this evil. When you need to transform and I am not around, call my name. When I appear, say 'Spots On' and I will be absorbed in the earrings and from there I will power the transformation so that you can wear an armor suit while fighting and wear a mask to protect your identity. That is when you become a heroine called Ladybug. You also have a partner called Chat Noir." Tikki paused to let all of that sink in for Marinette.

"Wait until Alya hears this-"

"You can't tell anyone, your highness." Tikki followed Marinette into her room while the Kwami explained more about her powers.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Adrien was making his way to his own room that was in the opposite direction as Marinette's, much to his disappointment. He saw an old man on the ground having troubles getting up. He saw a few older servants walk by the old man without a glance. Adrien walked over and helped him up when all the servants seem to be gone. The moment the old man was on his feet again, he spoke.

"Thanks. Now here you go," the old man said as he tossed Adrien, barely caught the object, a hexagonal box. Adrien stared at the box then at the old man. "Stop staring at me and open the thing already." Adrien did and the old man was engulfed in bright green light as the prince stared at the ring inside.

"Woah!" Adrien said, amazed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a Kwami. My name is Plagg. Blah blah blah. In order to transform into a superhero, you have to call out my name and then 'Claws Out'. Blah blah blah," Plagg said in a bored voice. He didn't notice the excited expression on the blond's face until he was done talking. Adrien immediately put on the ring. "Uh oh. No! Wait! Don't-"

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

"I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg shouts as he is sucked into the ring.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Go ahead," Tikki encouraged. "Try out the transformation."

"Spots On?" Marinette said in question. Tikki was absorbed into the earrings and Marinette transformed. Both of their outfits after their transformations were not like that of present day Paris. Instead, both were Egyptian styled. Ladybug's looked like a long silk dress while Chat's looked like just a pair of baggy pants. Both heroes went out into the city to learn how to work with their new weapons. Chat, unlike the present day one, did not flirt with Ladybug because he already had a princess. That doesn't mean he didn't say a lot of unnecessary cat puns. Their first Akuma battle came that night when Ivan kept getting interrupted when he was trying to propose to Maylene. It did take them a couple of tries but they did purify the Akuma in the end. Thus began a long and beautiful partnership.

 **Thank you WinxAish09 for your excited review! I hoped you all enjoyed! Please leave a review so I know if any of you enjoyed this!**


End file.
